Gonna Leave Tomorrow Anyway
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: Gorillaz are sitting around KONG studios when Noodle asks about 2D and Paula's breakup. What will he say? The shocking truth! Songfic to I Was Gonna Leave Tomorrow Anyway by Trent Tomlinson!


**OMG! It's been so long since I made a Gorillaz fic! Here's another one-shot songfic!**

**Title: Gonna Leave Tomorrow Anyway**

**Summary: Gorillaz are sitting around KONG studios when Noodle asks about 2D and Paula's breakup. What will he say? The shocking truth! Songfic to "I Was Gonna Leave Tomorrow Anyway" by Trent Tomlinson!**

Murdoc yawned, scratching his butt as he sat up in his bed. Getting up, he put on some pants and stumbled out of his Winnebago, lighting up a cig. He took a big breath of it and sighed, letting his arms swing down to his side, limply, looking around the car park.

He staggered over to the lift, pressing the button and stepping in, going to the first floor. He stumbled into the lobby and walked down one corridor, leading him to the living room (A/N: I don't know if Gorillaz have a living room, but in this fic, they do. I'm not that experienced with the site, although I'm trying...). There, he saw the other members of Gorillaz sitting around, watching TV.

He growled. "Wot are you tossers doin' at this early in the morning?" he asked, yawning.

Russ turned to him, white eyes scrunched up in frustration. "Man, Muds, check your damn watch! It's already past noon!"

Murdoc blinked, looking baffled, until he picked his left arm up and looked at his watch. Damn it all! Russ was right again. It was nearly 12:45. Muds put his arm down, closing his eyes and taking a puff of his cig. He blew the smoke out of his mouth and sighed. "So it is."

2D smiled gap-toothedly at the bassist, turning around on the couch to look at his bandmate. "Hey, Muds! Com'n sit down! There's room here!" he said, patting a seat next to him. Noodle, who was sitting on his lap, giggled and looked at Murdoc through her almond-shaped eyes.

Sighing in resignation, he walked over, and sat between Stu-pot and Noodle and Russel. Immediately, Noodle jumped off 2D's lap and sprawled out on Murdoc's. Meanwhile, the bassist growled playfully, putting the cigarette in his mouth, and grabbing her around the waist and tickling her, while she squirmed on his lap. Noodle laughed.

"Alright, settle down, you two," Russel said.

Noodle sighed, happily. Suddenly, curiosity overtook her, and, from her position, laying down across Murdoc's legs, she asked 2D, "2D-san, what ever happened after you and Paula broke up?"

"Noodle, that's not a good subject to be gettin' on . . ." Murdoc warned, but 2D put an arm up in front of his face.

"S'alright, Muds," he said, seriously, "You want to know what really happened?" Noodle nodded slightly, sitting up. Russel turned off the TV, while 2D gave a small nod.

"Alright, it's like this . . ."

_She packed that Pontiac like a pack rat_

_Piled high with paper sacks_

_Took quarts of oil, her calico cat_

_Man, I never seen a woman get so mad_

_She caught me by surprise_

_When good-bye rang into the night_

_Like a steel wind chime_

_Caught in a storm that was getting worse_

_And she just grabbed her purse_

_I can't believe she said it first_

_'Cause_

_I was gonna leave tomorrow anyway_

_I had my car all gassed up_

_Everything was so in place_

_I let her have her glory_

_Let her think my heart would break_

_And that's okay_

_I was gonna leave tomorrow anyway_

Noodle's eyes widened in anticipation as 2D continued his story. Even Russ and Murdoc looked surprised. They both knew that Paula was pissed when Murdoc messed with her, and that 2D was 'upset'. Well, they thought he was upset.

This was a whole different side to Stuart Tusspot. A side they never realised he had. Until now . . .

_I watched her tail lights disappear_

_Grabbed a beer, chugged it down so my eyes could clear_

_Then fear appeared and suddenly silence_

_Was the only thing my heart could hear_

_And this room is a tomb_

_With empty walls, a broken broom_

_With marks of leavin' on the floor made by her shoes_

_Like she knew what I was gonna do_

_Still I can't believe she left so soon_

_I was gonna leave tomorrow anyway_

_I had my car all gassed up_

_Everything was so in place_

_I let her have her glory_

_Let her think my heart would break_

_And that's okay_

_I was gonna leave tomorrow anyway_

2D continued with his story. It felt good to really tell how he was feeling. He'd kept all of this in for way too long. All of the things before, he'd said to cover it up. To disguise what he really felt. He hated Paula. And it was true, he was gonna leave her anyways.

Paula was a two-timing bitch. Even Murdoc knew that. He only messed with her to mess with 2D. And he thought he had . . .

_I bet she's somewhere between_

_Albuquerque, Amarillo, eatin' at our favorite cafe_

_I wish I had the guts to call_

_Just to let her hear me say,_

_Hey,_

_I was gonna leave tomorrow anyway_

_I had my car all gassed up_

_Everything was so in place_

_I let her have her glory_

_Let her think my heart would break_

_And that's okay_

_I was gonna leave tomorrow anyway_

_I was gonna leave tomorrow anyway -- yeah_

_Mmm, mmm_

And 2D stopped. By the time, everyone was silent. No one dared to speak. After a couple minutes of this silence, 2D stood up, dusting himself off.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go out and get meself a beer," he said, waving and going out the door. "I'll be back later."

Russel looked at Noodle, Noodle looked at Russel, Murdoc looked at Noodle, Russel looked at Murdoc, Murdoc looked at Russel, Noodle looked at Murdoc.

No one said anything.


End file.
